First Time I Met You
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Di tempat ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar lagumu .../Dengan nada indah yang membuatku merasa bagaikan di tempat yang penuh dengan kedamaian .../Bad Summary/ One Shoot/ Mind RnR?


**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**First Time I Met You © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Drabble, One shoot, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KuraNeon**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

First Time I Met You

.

.

_Di tempat ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar lagumu ...  
Dengan nada indah yang membuatku merasa bagaikan di tempat yang penuh dengan kedamaian ..._

.

.

**Flashback**

"Na na na," seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang berlari-larian di tengah padang rumput.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Neon—gadis itu datang ke wilayah _Hokkaido_. Bersama keluarganya ia mendatangi _Hokkaido_ untuk liburan. Dan kebetulan di _villa_ tempat mereka menginap, banyak terhampar padang rumput yang indah dan danau yang terbentang di bagian barat _villa_.

Gadis itu tetap saja berlari-larian jika tidak ada batu yang membuatnya tersandung. Gadis itu sedikit meringis merasakan perihnya luka yang ia dapat pada lututnya. Gadis itu terlihat hendak menangis, namun tertahan karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara alunan biola yang indah.

Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang sedikit meleleh dari pelupuk matanya, dan segera berdiri untuk mencari asal suara itu. Lama ia mencari dan akhirnya ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki atau perempuan? Sedang bermain biola di depan danau dekat _villa_nya. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik pohon agar bocah itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Bocah itu terus saja mengalunkan nada-nada yang indah dari gesekan biola miliknya. Dan Neon terlihat sangat menikmati rangkaian nada yang dialunkan bocah itu. Gadis kecil itu menutup matanya, mencoba untuk meresapi setiap emosi yang di alunkan pada tiap baris nada itu. Alam bawah sadarnya menuntun gadis kecil itu untuk berimajinasi, beranggapan bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah perbukitan hijau luas yang terhampar apik di hadapannya.

Tapi imajinasi itu tidak bertahan lama, sesaat setelah bocah itu berhenti memainkan biolanya. Angin memainkan nakal surai blonde pendek milik bocah. Membuat sang gadis kecil Nostrade semakin penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya bocah itu.

Dengan menetapkan hatinya, gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun itu akhirnya menyapa bocah itu.

"_Ano_ ... nada yang kau mainkan sangat indah," gadis itu berbicara sembari mendekati bocah itu perlahan-lahan. Dan setelah sampai di samping bocah itu, Neon terlihat terpaku menatap bocah itu.

_'Cantik?'_ pikir Neon dalam hati, namun ada sisi dimana bocah itu juga ... tampan—pikir gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu telah terpesona dengan daya tarik bocah itu. Dengan masih menutup kelopak matanya, bocah itu akhirnya menyahut setelah mereka di selimuti keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih," bersamaan dengan sahutan bocah itu, tampaklah dua buah bola mata brown milik bocah itu. Sekali lagi gadis itu terpesona dengan bocah pemain biola ini. Ditambah dengan senyuman hangat bocah itu yang membuat hati gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

"_Err~ _boleh kutanya sesuatu?" gadis itu masih penasaran tentang bocah itu, dan dia mencoba untuk meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Ya, apa itu?" dengan tampang polos, bocah itu bertanya balik.

"Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" dan dengan polos pula Neon bertanya kepada bocah itu.

Awalnya bocah itu hanya memandang Neon dalam diam, membuat gadis itu merasa gelisah. Namun sesaat kemudian terdengar kekehan geli dari bocah itu. Hal itu semakin membuat gadis itu gelisah, tapi juga bingung.

"Aku itu laki-laki," bocah itu kembali terkekeh, namun tersenyum manis setelahnya. Membuat Neon kecil sedikit merona.

"Tapi kau cantik ..." ungkapan jujur gadis kecil itu semakin membuat bocah itu terkekeh geli.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tampan kan?" seketika panas menjalar pipi gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu merona, dan untuk menghilangkan detakan jantungnya yang kian berdebar-debar, gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Dan kau juga narsis," akhirnya bocah itu tidak tahan menahan tawanya, dan tertawa lepas.

"Kau juga aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba merah seperti kepiting rebus begitu?" Neon sedikit merasa kesal dan akhirnya terjadilah adu bicara di antara mereka.

Sepertinya meskipun mereka baru saling menegenal, seperti tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dan sepertinya sang gadis kecil Nostrade telah bertemu cinta pertamanya—sepertinya ...

"Oh ya, nogomong-ngomong sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan. Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku _Neon Nostrade_. Panggil saja Neon, umurku 9 tahun. Kalau kau?" gadis itu akhirnya menanyakan hal yang menjadi tujuan awalnya, setelah terlupakan gara-gara adu bicara antara mereka berdua.

"Aku _Kurapika Kuruta_, panggil saja Kurapika. Umurku 9 tahun juga," bocah laki-laki itu akhirnya kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Ohohoho Kura-_chan_~" panggil gadis kecil itu kepada bocah laki-laki itu. Dan yang dipanggil terlihat sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau Ne-_kun_!" dan bocah itu tidak mau kalah juga. Dan percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia mereka.

"Ne~ Kura-_chan_ bisa kau mainkan satu lagu untukku?"

"Tentu ..."

**XxX First Time I Met You XxX**

**Neon POV**

Dan begitulah awal aku bertemu dengannya, apakah menurutmu itu menarik? Bagiku iya. Saat pertama melihatnya memainkan biola itu, aku merasa seperti melihat seorang malaikat. Dan bodohnya aku bertanya, kepada dirinya apakah dia adalah lelaki atau perempuan. Hahaha ... meskipun sampai sekarang aku tetap mengakui bahwa dia memang cantik, tapi dia jauh lebih tampan di mataku—entah mengapa.

Kalau boleh aku ingin sangat-sangat berterima kasih dengan Kami-_sama _karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan dirinya. Suatu takdir diantara kami dapat bertemu.

Jika, aku mengingat kembali alunan biola pertama yang dimainkannya waktu itu. Aku selalu bisa terbawa dalam dunia imajinasi ku sendiri. Musik yang membuat pertemuan pertamaku dan dirinya menjadi lebih indah.

Dan sekarang aku selalu bisa jatuh cinta kembali dengan dirinya, saat dia melantunkan alunan nada dari biolanya. Biola yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan aku dan dirinya, di tempat itu.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Huwaduh jumpa lagi dengan Taka ini, ngehehe Taka jadi ketagihan buat fict KuraNeon. Ini gara-gara Taka habis lihat jumlah fict dengan pairing KuraNeon tidak terlalu banyak, sangat sedikit malahan. Yah jadi itung-itung ramein suasana eh salah ngeramein pairing KuraNeon.

Fufufu~ gomen kalau fict ini sangatlah pendek. Maklum Taka suka sekali membuat kisah cinta yang sederhana, dan gak neko-neko #kucing?#. Dan maklumin juga yah kalau ada segala ke absurd-an di dalam fict ini. Akhir kata ...

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**

**P**  
**L**  
**E**  
**A**  
**S**  
**E**


End file.
